


He Said Neat

by dont_sit_under_the_apple_tree



Series: SWtOR shorts [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, idiot spy boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_sit_under_the_apple_tree/pseuds/dont_sit_under_the_apple_tree
Summary: Theron could, in Asa's mind, at least try to be more romantic about the whole thing.Or in other words, Theron stumbles his way through a marriage proposal and Asa has some fun.
Relationships: Male Imperial Agent | Cipher Nine/Theron Shan
Series: SWtOR shorts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760782
Kudos: 25





	He Said Neat

Theron was sitting in their kitchenette when he asked Asa to marry him. Asa had been cooking something - frying pans were involved - and he'd been sitting at their small table, watching. He'd felt warm, safe, loved. Domestic.

So he'd asked, and Asa had frozen before turning to him with a confused expression on his face.

"Pardon?" Asa asked. The question gave Theron enough time to properly panic about what he'd just said - and miss the small twitch of Asa's lips - and he laughed nervously.

"Just, you know," he said, waving his hand in the air. Asa grinned.

"No I don't," he said, definitely up to something. "You know I'm half deaf."

Theron frowned. That didn't sound right, unless he'd missed something.

"Uh..."

"Could you repeat what you said?"

The innocence in Asa's tone set off an alarm in Theron's head, and he squinted at the man. Asa smiled benignly back.

"You're half blind," Theron said, "Not half deaf."

Asa laughed quietly, turned off the stove, and fully turned to face him. He leaned against the counter.

"Humour me," he said. Theron sighed.

"Fine," he said. "Um."

Asa raised an eyebrow. Theron made a face at him.

"This is really difficult for you," Asa said. He sounded far too amused about the situation.

"Just - yes, okay?" Theron dropped his head to the table. "Will you marry me?"

"I think it's traditional to look your intended in the eyes when asking that question," Asa said.

"You're being difficult," Theron said.

"Maybe," Asa said. Theron heard movement, and when he looked up, Asa was sitting across from him, arms crossed on the table. "My answer is yes, by the way."

"Oh," Theron said. "Neat."

Asa laughed again.

"Yes," he said. "Neat.


End file.
